


BFFs with Benefits

by baeconandeggs, magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut, eventual aggressive Chanyeol in bed, friends turned fuck buddies turned lovers, submissive Baekhyun in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: Chanyeol had thought years of being Baekhyun's best friend got him used to the skinship and sharing of beds. But when one of their friends brings up about them fucking each other, things started to get a little bit awkward. Not to mention, Chanyeol's feelings for his best friend started to bloom into something bigger than their friendship when Baekhyun proposed being BFFs with benefits.





	BFFs with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE076  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** this fic wouldn’t be possible without the two M’s who helped me! M my beta who gave me ideas when i ran out of them (i’m blessedt for being able to work with you again aaahhh!!!!) and Muriel my wuv who held my hand through my writing process and witnessed me breaking down for this fic to be readable... you guys fought my writer’s block for me how can i thank you enough??? and to the mods who dealt with me patiently you guys are the best!! i hope the readers would enjoy this!

  


Lunch is the only time the four friends get to hang around with each other. It’s still the beginning of the semester so the workload isn’t too heavy to handle yet. Sehun and Jongin disinterestedly watch as the best friends across them feed each other fries. This is just the usual sight to themㅡ Chanyeol and Baekhyun with their shameless skinship that makes them  _ just  _ best friends questionable.

 

First of all, the two of them are sitting too close to each other that the concept of personal space seems to be foreign to them.

 

One of Chanyeol’s long arms is around Baekhyun’s shoulder as his free hand feeds Baekhyun. Meanwhile, Baekhyun is holding their extra large coke. Yep, the two of them share their fries  _ and _ drink most of the time during lunch on the excuse that it’s cheaper and they need to save up. Of course, they don’t mind sharing food as they’ve always done that for years already.

 

“You guys are so gross,” Sehun deadpanned. You can’t blame him when he just witnessed Baekhyun casually lick the ketchup off of Chanyeol’s finger. Chanyeol will always be amazed at how soft his best friend’s lips are whenever they brush against his fingers.

 

“What? No one’s asking you to watch.” Baekhyun smiles at Sehun mockingly.

 

Chanyeol laughs at that. Across them, the other two friends have the same thought:  _ It’s not even that funny. _

 

With nothing said between them, Baekhyun lifts the drink to Chanyeol’s mouth so he could sip some cola on the metal straw that Baekhyun got for them. Naturally, Chanyeol would follow Baekhyun's advocacies in caring for the environment. He would learn from his best friend and support him fully.

 

“Tell me you guys have fucked already.”

 

Chanyeol chokes on cola upon hearing this becauseㅡ “W-what the hell, Jongin?”  _ Thump, thump, thump,  _ starts that organ in his chest. He doesn’t know why his heart is suddenly pounding, or is he perhaps nervous about what was just asked? On his side, Baekhyun clears his throat as if he’s the one who choked on his drink.

 

Jongin raises his hands in defense, shrugging. He continues eating his sundae as he peers at his friends across him. Well, he  _ is _ curious about what he just asked, because he knows Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been friends for so long that they might have experimented about  _ that  _ along the way. Or haven’t they?

 

“I’ve thought about that myself,” Sehun adds. “I mean, you can’t blame us when you do all those…” He gestures vaguely with his hand at Chanyeol and Baekhyun's too-close-for-just-friendship sitting position. “...things you do.”

 

Slowly, Baekhyun shrugs Chanyeol’s hand off his shoulders and scoots just slightly farther away from his best friend. Try as Baekhyun may to be inconspicuous, the little action doesn’t miss Chanyeol’s senses. 

 

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Chanyeol quickly removes his hand from Baekhyun with the excuse of rubbing his nape. After a pretty awkward chuckle, Chanyeol says, “C’mon, guys. You’ve been friends with us since junior high. You know we don’tㅡ we’re not like that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ We’re not like that _ , he said…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wakes up too early for the day. And by that, he means the sun hasn’t even risen yet. Looking at the clock, he finds out it’s a few minutes past five. Looking down at his sheets, he finds out his… uncomfortable circumstance.

 

It’s still too early for Baekhyun to open his eyes and even more so to think about jacking off in the bathroom, but there’s definitely a tent between his legs under the sheets. He can’t just ignore that.

 

Jongin, that bastard, saying that thing yesterday so casually as if it isn’t enough that Baekhyun is already trying to suppress his attraction towards Chanyeol…

 

Baekhyun looks at the other side of the room where Chanyeol lay asleep on his bed. Perhaps the reason Baekhyun’s wet dream happened is because the subject of it is sleeping in the same room as him, albeit not on the same bed. But no, he’s not supposed to feel that way towards his best friend. After all, Chanyeol himself said it yesterday that  _ they’re not like that. _

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and heaves a deep sigh, hoping against odds that his boner would just die down. The green soup they serve in the cafeteria every Thursday…  _ keep thinking about that disgusting food… _

 

But all is naught when he hears a groan from Chanyeol. And if he doesn’t know better, Baekhyun would dare say that Chanyeol is also having a wet dream right now. He thinks that’s ridiculous and even impossible to think about since never had he heard Chanyeol talk about crushes or girlfriends or boyfriends before. Not even any porn star. He seriously doubts Chanyeol has a horny bone in him.

 

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a sound from Chanyeol again, similar to a… moan?

 

“You’re definitely not helping,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath as he resigns to his fate and hobbles his way towards the bathroom.

 

It doesn’t take too long. After all, the images of Chanyeol making out with his neck, those huge hands all over his skin, grabbing at his fleshㅡ in his dream, they were all too vivid to be easily forgotten.

 

After washing his hands (too bad he can’t simply wash away the guilt of jerking off to his best friend like that too), Baekhyun takes a deep, calming breath before going out of the bathroom. It’s almost impossible to find Chanyeol already awake at this hour but if ever he is, Baekhyun prepares himself not to be jumpy and panicky with his best friend. Everything should be  _ normal _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  


He’s in a dark room. It’s hot; sweat is running down his temple and his neck, and there’s a tightening knot in the pit of his stomach. Chanyeol closes his eyes as the rush of pleasure blinds him momentarily. His thrust gets uncontrollably harsh before he hears a choked moan that sends a delicious vibration around his length. A lewd pop echoes in the empty room along with his frustrated groan as his best friend releases Chanyeol’s member from his mouth.

 

“Yeol…” 

 

Baekhyun is kneeling in front of him, finally breathing heavily after being stuffed with an erection as huge as Chanyeol’s. His eyes glisten with unshed tears and he keeps blinking them away as he looks up at Chanyeol while jerking him off with hurried flicks of his wrist.

 

“Chanyeol, please…”

 

It almost sounds like a sob.  _ Oh, god.  _ The way his best friend moans his name like thatㅡ like Chanyeol is his god to  _ kneel _ forㅡ it takes all of Chanyeol not to drag him to the bed and fuck him senseless. Chanyeol is all the more turned on when Baekhyun's voice sounds reverent for  _ him  _ like that.

 

Settling for gripping his best friend’s hair tighter, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's head away from his length for a moment. But the thin line of saliva connecting the tip of his member to his best friend’s mouth, and the tongue darting out to lick it up are making him want to shove his member back inside Baekhyun's mouth. The sight makes a bead of precum drop to his best friend’s cheek. Chanyeol has a satisfactory grin on his face, as if congratulating himself for corrupting his innocent best friend.

 

“Look at me, Baek.” Chanyeol’s voice is hoarse from lust and even lower than his usual baritone. 

 

And when the kneeling boy tilts his head up to look at him, Chanyeol’s heart does a  _ thump, thump, thump  _ with its speed gradually increasing. It makes him want to… to… please Baekhyun... 

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

“Your c-cum,” Baekhyun breathes out before adding in a soft whisper, “on my f-face.”

 

Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobs at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. This is his best friendㅡ all needy and drooling for him. 

 

Baekhyun sucks in a deep breath when Chanyeol rubs the tip of his member on his cheek where a droplet of precum has landed, smearing the thick white substance all over his face. Baekhyun whimpers, lips quivering before he takes it between his teeth. And the sound makes Chanyeol’s heart beat fasterㅡ doing this filthy thing to his best friend…

 

This may be, by far, one of Chanyeol’s favorite images of Baekhyunㅡ his best friend’s flushed skin and parted lips moaning for Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol then again thrusts his member into Baekhyun’s mouth in an erratic pace, until he is bursting at the seams, pulls out before drizzling cum on his best friend’s face. Some of the sticky substance get caught on Baekhyun’s lashes.  _ What a sight. _

 

“Ah, Yeol, that wasㅡ”

 

Baekhyun’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, his fingers tracing some of the come before putting them into his mouth.

 

“ _ Chanyeol _ ,” Baekhyun gasps again.

 

But Chanyeol feels  _ weird _ . His vision is becoming unsteady, blurring into swirls until he feels his body being shaken in its entirety.

 

“Yeol!”

 

_ Being shaken literally. _

 

Chanyeol wakes up, squinting at the person shaking him from his dream. It’s Baekhyun, of course, because they’re sharing the room. 

 

Baekhyun is peering at him with curiosity. “Are you okay?”

 

Thoughts still a little bit muddled with sleep, Chanyeol nods slowly, rubbing his eyes. Then the image of Baekhyun’s cum-covered face flashes at the back of his eyes and it’sㅡ

 

“Ah!” Chanyeol startles perhaps an inch away from Baekhyun like he was scalded with his touch.

 

That surprises Baekhyun, and maybe offended him as well, leaning back away from Chanyeol. “Well, I woke you up because you sounded like…” 

 

“Like what?” Chanyeol’s heart is racing. Did he say anything while he was sleeping? He’s a mess of nerves and hormones and Baekhyun is  _ right there _ . He swallows back the groan of frustration in his throat, thinking of the urgent situation between his legs that needs to be taken care of  _ and _ be hidden. 

 

(He’d prefer it if Baekhyun would take care of it, actually, but he may not be able to handle the inevitable consequences of that, so, pass.)

 

Baekhyun avoids eye contact, glancing around their shared dorm room for a moment. “Like you were in pain?”

 

“Just some nightmare,” he says rather quickly. 

 

Baekhyun looks back at him and raises an eyebrow at his response. 

 

Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun knows...

 

He gets his answer when Baekhyun’s eyes trail down to the sheets where Chanyeol’s crotch is supposed to be. He purses his lips trying to suppress the laugh in his throat before Chanyeol shuffles to immediately cover the apparent tent between his legs but it's too lateㅡ he's been caught. (And what's worse is that it's by the subject of his wet dream.  _ Great going _ .)   
  


“Then, I’ll leave you to take care of the outcome of your...  _ nightmare _ , since it’s been awake for half an hour before you.” Baekhyun clears his throat before standing up from the bed. 

 

Chanyeol’s blush reaches his ears. “I-It’s not like y-you haven’t seen anything like this b-before, Byun!”    
  


Baekhyun goes to the door saying a, “Yeah, yeah, but you better treat me to lunch today, Yeol!” before opening it and leaving the room. It may be still too early but Chanyeol thanks the heavens that his roommate went out so Chanyeol wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of him again this morning. Baekhyun will probably go to Sehun and Jongin’s dorm room. Hopefully, he wouldn’t breathe a word about what just happened or else those two will make sure to tease Chanyeol endlessly about it.

 

Chanyeol groans. And this time, it’s out of embarrassment. He gets out of his bed awkwardly to take a cold shower, but the images of his best friend on his knees in front of him just won’t get out of his mind.

 

And he thinks this is where it all starts.

  
  
  
  
  
  


But that is, in fact, not how it all began. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are best friends since high school. Nothing special back then, just two ordinary students who got seated side by side each other the entire first year. That’s how they started being friends. Borrowing an extra pen from the other which led to doing homeworks together and pairing up for the research paper in their final year. In the course of their friendship were multiple sleepovers, sometimes genuinely for making projects but most of the time for gaming and binge watching their favorite anime.

 

It’s Baekhyun  _ and  _ Chanyeol. They are a package deal. No one went to one place without the other, mostly. Some would say they won’t “survive” by their lonesome - whatever that means - but truth to be told, the two best friends just chose to spend their time together.

 

It was fun - Baekhyun with his playful self that loves to tease Chanyeol who easily blushes to his ears. His ears that were Baekhyun’s favorite pair in the world. Neither of them would complain about all the teasing, though. They love being with their best friend. It became a habit and sometimes, Chanyeol would even go along with Baekhyun's games.

 

Growing up together all those years, they’ve decided to face college together. Sharing the dorm room with each other is nothing unusualㅡ after all, they’ve already slept over at each other’s houses for so many nights before. 

 

Baekhyun chose the bed near the window, saying he wanted to try being woken up by sunlight since his bed back at home was away from the windows. Well, Baekhyun didn’t have to fight for that, Chanyeol is more than willing to comply to his requests.

 

Sharing the room was  _ okay _ , that is, before the wet dreams happened. Now, sharing the room is just torture for Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ever since that dream, Chanyeol’s attention keeps being drawn to Baekhyun’s lips. Pretty and pink. Looks so softㅡ it  _ is  _ soft every time his fingers brush against them when he’s feeding Baekhyunㅡ but what he’s begging to know is the feeling of those lips against his own. (Maybe that, or having those lips wrapped around somewhere, but Chanyeol wouldn’t admit that.)

 

It’s dangerous, how Chanyeol sometimes leans closer to Baekhyun even when they’re already too close again and Sehun is raising an eyebrow at him. It’s more dangerous, when they’re alone in their dorm room and Chanyeol spaces out just staring at Baekhyun’s lips unconsciously, wanting to run his thumb along that luscious lower lip. Sooner or later, he’s gonna go insane with how much daydreams he has thought of with Baekhyun’s lips as the subject. And it’s  _ right there _ ㅡ too many times too close for comfort. It wasn’t like this before, but after that dream... after what stupid Jongin offhandedly said...

 

“Ugh.” Chanyeol hasn’t realized he groaned his frustrations out loud in front of his friends. 

 

Junmyeon is with them today, a senior from their high school who’s part of the student government now that they’re in college. He looks up when he heard Chanyeol seemingly having problems about something.

 

“Is there something wrong, Chanyeol?” He only means well. “Anything I can help with?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. He glances at Baekhyun who’s eating fire spicy ramen just because Sehun challenged him into doing it. 

 

Today’s a rare occasion when Baekhyun is not seated beside Chanyeol but across him. They’re not sharing drinks this time either, only because Junmyeon is paying for their food.

 

And back to Chanyeol’s present dilemma, the very existence of Baekhyun’s lips will be the death of him, honestly. He can’t help not to stare at it right now when it’s right across him, taunting him, pouting as it slurps noodles into his O-shaped mouth. Baekhyun’s face is red, his lips even more so. And when he blows at the noodles before feeding it to his mouth, Chanyeol clenches his fists under the table. He can’t look away from his best friend’s lips, can’t even blink so as not to miss a single second of what it’s doing.

 

But when he feels an elbow nudge him at his side, he finally takes his sight off of Baekhyun and looks to his left where Sehun is seated, smugly looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk Chanyeol so badly wants to punch off his face.

 

“Still not considering screwing him?”

 

Chanyeol isn’t drinking this time, but he chokes on his own spit, or just with the air, but he’s definitely coughing and making a grab for his iced tea.  _ Oh, Sehun, if you only know how much I want to. _

 

Baekhyun from across him gets his drink for him and lifts it to his mouth, concern evident in his face. “You okay there, Yeol?”

 

Chanyeol can only nod in reply. Beside him, he can hear Sehun betting with Jongin.

 

“Bet you they’re gonna fuck before the school year ends.”

 

“I’m betting they’ll do it before this semester ends.”

 

Junmyeon is just busy checking his schedule for the day in his planner.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Baekhyun didn’t want to act upon it, but years of being with Chanyeol is enough to know that unless he takes matters in his own hands, Chanyeol wouldn’t do anything about it.

 

There was that time when they were sophomores that lining up in the canteen took a couple minutes longer because the juniors and seniors kept cutting line in front of Chanyeol who’s too nice to refuse them. After the third senior, however, Baekhyun exchanged places with his best friend and warded off anyone who wanted to insert in the line. It was only after getting told by his best friend that he can’t be nice all the time that Chanyeol realized Baekhyun was annoyed about the seniors cutting in line.

 

Another time was recently during their senior year when they paired up for their research project. Chanyeol wasn’t doing anything about it until Baekhyun urged him to start. He said he was only waiting for Baekhyun to do it first and they’ll start together… 

 

Sighing, Baekhyun remembers all of these memories clearly like it was just yesterday.

 

Which is why, he’s doing this. His attraction towards Chanyeol isn’t wearing off any time soon and if Baekhyun wants to take it to the next level, he’d first have Chanyeol be attracted to him, too. He can live being BFF with benefits with Chanyeol if his plans turn successful.

 

“Yeol, when are you planning to do your algebra homework?” That’s something they’re both taking for the semester and can do together without Chanyeol suspecting that his best friend is attempting to seduce him. Or, well, something milder than that, anyway.

 

“Wanna do it together?” Chanyeol peeks from the bathroom after washing his face.

 

“Spend my Friday morning making homework?”

 

“It’s not like we have anything better to do, right? Besides, I’m doing it with you, so… It’ll be worthwhile.” 

 

Baekhyun smiles. He likes doing anything with Chanyeol, even if it’s doing the god awful homework for college algebraㅡ as long as it’s with his best friend, it’s not a waste of his time.

 

They sit side by side with their notes scattered in front of them on the desk. Chanyeol starts staring at the variables before giving up half a minute later and looks up at Baekhyun with eyes already tired and not a smile on his face. Baekhyun, the  _ best _ friend that he is, slides his chair next to Chanyeol’s, settling closerㅡ maybe a bit too close for Chanyeol’s liking because Baekhyun feels him freeze. But thankfully that only lasts for a few seconds before Chanyeol’s back with his touchy grabby self, snaking an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

 

“C’mere closer and help me with this, you honors graduate.” He’s pulling Baekhyun closer, almost making him sit on his lap.

 

Baekhyun squeals but doesn’t fight it. He missed this. For the past few days, Chanyeol’s been sort of distant with him. But now, Baekhyun needs not to worry. He’s sure he’d still get Chanyeol’s warm hugs and feel Chanyeol against him. That awkwardness won’t last…

  
  


  
  


  
  


Chanyeol can’t count with one hand the times he’s swallowed back a lump in his throat during the span of time they’ve been working on their algebra homework. He knows Baekhyun is touchy, even  _ he  _ is touchy with Baekhyunㅡ that’s just normal between them as best friendsㅡ but right now, Chanyeol is just… overwhelmed, to say the least.

 

The summer breeze leaves the dorm with an almost unbearable humidity, like the warmth that the air brings before rain comes. No one can blame Chanyeol for wearing a muscle tee with his sweatpants and Chanyeol definitely can’t blame Baekhyun either for wearing such a flimsy excuse of a shirt. So who does he have to blame when he feels Baekhyun’s thinly dressed chest against his bare arm?

 

Imagine the torture Chanyeol is going through when Baekhyun leans in closer and he swears he felt Baekhyun’s nipple brush his arm.  _ Fuck _ . Sure, there’s the ultra thin shirt Baekhyun is wearing that’s separating their skin, but it’sㅡ it feels like  _ nothing  _ when Baekhyun’s bud is against Chanyeol’s bicep every time he presses himself on Chanyeol’s arm.

 

He can’t do anything but breathe in and out, trying to calm his feelings, but when Baekhyun gets too excited because they’re finally figuring out one of the difficult problems, he places one hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and seems to be rubbing his chest right on Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol loses focus for a moment because Baekhyun is so soft yet  _ hard _ at the same time. And because of that, Chanyeol can’t bring himself to pay attention to Baekhyun muttering formulas and transposing those variables that barely make sense to him.

 

“Yeol, were you listening? I said I finally got it.”

 

Chanyeol blinks rapidly and focuses back to Baekhyun who is speaking to him. Now is not the time for him to think about that damned dream. “Uh, yeah… Wow, you really are good with this.” He replaces his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders because this is  _ safer _ . “That’s my Baekhyunnie.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Chanyeol but there’s a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Now listen because I’ll never explain it again, okay?”

 

Chanyeol nods like a child and gives him his best smile. But deep inside, he’s crying for help. Why does his best friend have to be a  _ meal  _ he wants to eat?

  
  
  
  
  
  


The heavens must've heard Chanyeol's cry for help when it rained cats and dogs later that night. Now he doesn't have to suffer through Baekhyun's poor wardrobe choices. Since both of them don’t like walking under the rain or under too much sun, they just hole up in the dorm for the night. They’re the type of people who prefers going out in the perfect weather and tonight just so happens to be not that night. At this rate, it may even break into a thunderstorm later, but hopefully not, because Baekhyun is scared of lightning and thunder.

 

They prepare for some best friend bonding time, cozying up in their sweatpants and loose shirts to sleep in. Chanyeol’s laptop is in front of him as he lies on his stomach with the pillow cushioning his chest and chin. Maybe they’ll rewatch one of their old favorite animes that they’ve probably seen at least fifty times already. Chanyeol opens Baekhyun’s Netflix account in case his best friend wants to watch something else. It starts to get cozy under the sheets and any longer with Baekhyun in the bathroom, Chanyeol might fall asleep.

 

When Baekhyun steps out of the bathroom, he’s humming a familiar tune. After patting his face with a towel, he climbs into the bed and lies down next to Chanyeol, almost ready for their Friday night best friend hours.

 

“My face is too far away from the screen,” Baekhyun complains.

 

“That’s actually good for your health. Radiation willㅡ”

 

“Stop being my mom,” Baekhyun says as he playfully shoves Chanyeol’s face. “It’s just that I’m not used to this.”

 

Chanyeol looks back at him, resting his head on the pillow. “So what d’you wanna do?”

 

Baekhyun bites his lower lip before making the request. He thinks,  _ this should be normal.  _ They’re best friends, after all. Have they set any limits? None so far.

 

“Of course you’ll have to change your seating position.” Baekhyun pouts.

 

Baekhyun rolls Chanyeol to his side then to his back.

 

And Baekhyun’s pout is the reason that Chanyeol is now sitting on the bed with his back on the headboard. Baekhyun is… well, he’s nestled comfortably between Chanyeol’s long legs. The laptop is on Baekhyun’s lap because that’s what he’s used to. Such a royalty Chanyeol’s best friend is.

 

They play the movie, something Chanyeol can’t remember because he’s busy contemplating whether to hug Baekhyun from the back or to put his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. In the middle of the movie, Chanyeol finally takes a brave move and rests his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder  _ and  _ encircles his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. He doesn’t realize he was holding his breath until Baekhyun’s palm comes up to the side of his head, playing with his ears.  _ Thump, thump, thump. _

 

His classmates back in grade school and even in high school teased him for his elfish pair of ears but Baekhyun assured him that he has the cutest supernatural ears he has ever laid eyes on. Chanyeol believed him, had smiled sheepishly at his best friend back then. But after hearing from Baekhyun that he would grow up as handsome as Legolas, or as loyal a friend as Dobby the House Elf, or as legendary as Yoda, Chanyeol’s grin stretched to his earsㅡ which then became his favorite part of his body.  _ Baekhyunnie _ made him love them.

 

Now with Baekhyun folding and stretching Chanyeol’s ear using his dainty fingers, Chanyeol exhales the breath he’s been holding. The movie is long forgotten and muted in this world where the focus is just the two of them. Baekhyun leans his head to his side so that their cheeks are pressed together, and it feels  _ so right _ . When they’re alone like right now without Sehun or Jongin to tease them about their close proximity, it feels like the everything in the world is in its right place.

 

“Yeol…” Baekhyun whispers breathily.

 

Chanyeol’s breath gets caught in his throat. Baekhyun sounds likeㅡ

 

Then Baekhyun chooses that moment to turn his head and face Chanyeol.

 

There’s just a couple of inches between their faces, just a few breaths separating their lips. Chanyeol is frozen, his heart beating loudly inside his chest, Baekhyun could push Chanyeol’s head towards him and that’ll do the trick. Chanyeol could take the initiative and lean in himself. They both  _ could _ .

 

But both are just staring at each other, silently asking the questions with their eyes because they’re not brave enough to say it out loud.

 

Chanyeol swallows back the forming “kiss me,” hanging on the tip of his tongue. He almost can’t breathe at the pace his heart is going on inside his chest. All he wants is a taste of his best friend’s lips.

 

Baekhyun glances down and stares at Chanyeol’s lips for a second too longㅡ until the situation sinks in him and his eyes widen as he looks back at Chanyeol’s eyes which mirror the deer-caught-in-a-headlight look he is sporting. 

 

Both of them jump back in panic, limbs scrambling on the sheets. Chanyeol awkwardly coughs a couple of times in purpose while Baekhyun stutters a, “L-look at the time! I think we should s-sleep now.” Right on cue, Baekhyun fakes a yawn.

 

There’s still half an hour left until the movie ends. It’s not even midnight yet. It’s  _ too early _ for Baekhyun to sleep, considering all those midnight candles he burnt for high school projects before or the thirty or so levels he managed to play through the wee hours in the morning.

 

But this one’s to be considered a special occasion, perhaps. And Chanyeol nods at the idea of sleep, although he himself isn’t quite tired yet.

 

Baekhyun returns to his bed and Chanyeol keeps his laptop aside on his desk. He pats the mattress twice, glancing at Baekhyun’s way before settling under the covers. He hopes he could sleep these feelings away.

 

In the silence of the night, they can clearly hear the raindrops pitter-pattering on the window. Chanyeol’s just worried about his best friend, if he can sleep through this when he’s just beside the window. The curtain is flimsy and the first strike of lightning lights up the entire room. It isn’t much later that thunder rumbles across the sky and makes their dorm seem to vibrate with its volume.

 

Chanyeol hears the whimper before the shuffling of sheets and stumbling out of bed.

 

“Yeollie,” Baekhyun whispers, the pout on his lips  _ audible _ in his tone. He only uses that nickname when he feels vulnerable and searching for comfort from his best friend.

 

Already knowing what it implies before his Baekhyun even says it, Chanyeol scoots to the side and invites his best friend into his bed. It isn’t queen-sized, just a double, but Chanyeol makes space for his best friend.

 

“Come here, Hyunnie.” Chanyeol always used that nickname to calm down Baekhyun.

 

In the silence that follows, Chanyeol can sense the quivering of Baekhyun’s lips. His best friend drags his feet towards Chanyeol’s bed and climbs into it, huddling closer to Chanyeol.

 

“Storms scare me.” Baekhyun’s voice is too quiet that Chanyeol almost doesn’t hear him.

 

“I know. But it’s alright. I’m here.”

 

Chanyeol wraps his best friend with his arms. Baekhyun continues to curl up into a ball so that he’s only facing Chanyeol’s chest. It’s warm. It smells good. 

 

To Baekhyun, Chanyeol is the great wall that protects him from his fears.

 

That night, they are sent to sleep in each other’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Someone’s petting me, _ is what Chanyeol first thinks when he wakes up. It isn’t uncomfortableㅡ feels nice, even, for someone to comb his hair gently between pats. Chanyeol slowly opens his eyes and a heavenly sight greets him: Baekhyun smiling down at him with the early morning sun lighting his face, making him more ethereal than he already seems.

 

Somehow during the night, they’ve switched postures and now Chanyeol is found to be the one cuddling Baekhyun with his face leveled to Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“Your hair is a mess,” Baekhyun says, voice still hoarse from sleep. Chanyeol feels his world stop at the moment.  _ Thump, thump, thump _ , again goes something inside his chest. Waking up to this sight, feeling Baekhyun’s hand on him, and hearing Baekhyun’s voice first thing in the morningㅡ he must still be asleep and just dreaming.

 

To prove himself right, Chanyeol stretches his arm up to reach Baekhyun’s cheekㅡ smooth and chubby, ready for a good pinch. So far it’s accurate to reality. Then as if possessed, Chanyeol squishes Baekhyun’s cheek between his thumb and index finger. It feels too good to squeeze those fatties in his fingers. Except for the fact that Baekhyun is already screaming in pain and clenching his hand around Chanyeol’s outstretched arm. The consecutive slaps that follow tell Chanyeol that no, this is not a dream and that his arm now stings because Baekhyun’s slaps are  _ that _ powerful.

 

“Ow.” Baekhyun continues caressing his own cheek in hopes of abating the pain he is feeling. But he knows why his best friend did that and he wants to know more. “Why would you think you’re dreaming, Yeol? It really hurt..”

 

“I- I-” Chanyeol stutters. He can’t say that Baekhyun was too beautiful for it not to be a dream, now can he?

 

Baekhyun continues glaring at his best friend to fish out some reasons.

 

“Still sleepy!” Chanyeol squeaks out before hiding under the blanket. He can only hear Baekhyun sigh in surrender as the latter gets off the bed and tells him to get ready for breakfast.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They have elective class together that day so they both walk to the classroom in the upper floor of the D building side by side. Baekhyun is still being his chatty self but Chanyeol is thinking about what happened this morning after he woke up. It’s not that he can’t admit to being gay because he has no problems about gay people or being gay himself. He just isn’t sure if he really is, though. What matters more is if he really is falling for his best friend. Is he really attracted to Baekhyun? Well, his best friend isn’t lacking in the looks department… and sense of humor… and personality… plus his ability to jumpstart Chanyeol’s heartbeat with a smile.

 

“Have I been talking to myself all this while?” Baekhyun stops and snaps his fingers in front of Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “So what about Sehun?”

 

“I hate it when you act like you’re not listening.” 

 

Just as they sit down, the professor enters the classroom and goes straight to business, grouping them into six according to their preferences. Chanyeol and Baekhyun just team up along with Sehun and Jongin and a couple more students which are seated near them, guys named Kyungsoo and Yixing. 

 

The professor gives them instructions to have a video presentation concerning any social circumstances of their choice. After that, he leaves the students to their own devices and exits the classroom.

 

The Yixing guy goes straight into planning and volunteering to be the scriptwriter, director, and editor. He already has ideas of what they’re going to present and as he discusses it to the group of attentive boys, their eyes widen a fraction.

 

“How did you come up with that in such a short time?” Baekhyun asks, amazed.

 

Yixing just shrugged. “I figured we could do this since we’re all an all-boys group.”

 

Kyungsoo in his seat just nods in agreement.

 

“Now all we need to decide together are the actors to play each role.” Yixing says, looking at each of them with his hooded eyes.

 

Chanyeol catches Jongin’s smirk from across him. He furrows his brows and Jongin just glances at Baekhyun and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Chanyeol. He makes a circle with his fingers in one hand and inserts a finger from his other hand into the centerㅡ a gesture so crude Chanyeol ends up choking on air. He’s pretty sure his face is too red judging by the sudden heat he can feel on his cheeks.

 

“Okay, thank you for volunteering, Chanyeol!” Yixing sounds so gleeful that Chanyeol, eyes wide at the fact that he accidentally volunteered to be one half of the leads, can’t muster the heart to refuse and let him down now.

 

Sehun then volunteers Baekhyun to play the other lead and bursts out laughing at Yixing’s affirmation and Chanyeol’s blanched face. Baekhyun is chill about it, though.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin are assigned to be the supporting characters while Sehun is going to be the cameraman. Yixing shows so much enthusiasm in the project that the rest of them wants to support him in this project he’s now calling his baby.

 

The next day after that, Yixing emailed them the script for their short video. Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the length and intricacies likeㅡ how did Yixing manage to put in details even the facial expressions supposed to be portrayed by the characters in such a short time? The best friends just agree that the guy’s a genius, period.

 

Back in the dorm, Baekhyun and Chanyeol try to stay up until sunrise just to practice the script, complete with supposed emotions and “Does my face look weird if I do this?”

 

They are just sitting on the floor with their backs leaning on Chanyeol’s bed. The floor feels hard and cold under Chanyeol’s bare feet and he repeatedly reads a particular long line to at least familiarize it. Suddenly, he feels something bump on his shoulder. For a moment, Chanyeol freezes on the spot, able to hear Baekhyun’s breathing so near his ear. He looks sideway just to make sure, and there, in all his glory, is Baekhyun sleeping like the angel that he is.

 

Chanyeol takes a few moments to appreciate the art, heart beating incredibly faster the longer he stares ㅡ _thump, thump, thump_ ㅡ and his breath getting taken away. Then as if scalded by the sight, he snaps his head back to the front, blushing and feeling like a creep for staring at his best friend.

 

Deciding to call it a night now, Chanyeol slowly lifts Baekhyun’s head from where it is resting on his shoulder and carefully carries him into his arms. He gazes at Baekhyun’s featuresㅡ soft and ethereal even in the dim light on his side of the room. Slowly and gently, Chanyeol lays Baekhyun down on the bed. It started getting cold again a couple of weeks ago so Chanyeol properly tucks Baekhyun under the blanket before he turns off the lights and goes back to his bed, too. 

 

As Chanyeol lies down on his bed with his hands behind his head, he takes deep, steady breaths first, hoping to calm his erratically beating heart. This uncontrollable thumping of his heart… it means  _ something _ , doesn’t it? Baekhyun has always been good-looking in his eyes but to be  _ attracted _ to his best friend? That’s a territory Chanyeol hasn’t ventured before yet.

 

His thoughts go on to reminisce memories with Baekhyun for several minutes perhaps, until it is interrupted by a shuffling noise from Baekhyun’s side of the room. Chanyeol turns his head towards the direction and furrows his brows at the hobbling Baekhyun wrapped in his blankets approaching his bed.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Yeollie? It’s… toocoldtosleepalonetonight.” The last part is a mumbled mess Chanyeol barely hears. But he can see Baekhyun avoiding his gaze even in the darkness of the room, the silhouette of his head turning away from Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol heard him alright. But he’s kind of in the mood to tease his best friend tonight after walking down memory lane. “Can you say that again, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun huffs, heavily stomps his feet before climbing into Chanyeol’s bed. His mouth is partially covered with the blanket when he says, “I wanna sleep with you tonight.”

 

It feels like a punch to his stomach, looking at Baekhyun lying so close next to him and saying those words. Chanyeol may or may not have taken them out of context. The air leaves his lungs when Baekhyun cuddles closer for  _ warmth _ , as he reasons out later on. The tables have turned against him and his initial plan to tease Baek backfires on him. It ends up with Baekhyun being the one teasing Chanyeol now as it seems.

 

Chanyeol isn’t complaining, though, because he likes the company and perhaps he also likes being cramped on his bed with his best friend in his arms. When he moves his leg to rest it on Baekhyun’s legsㅡ making his best friend his bolsterㅡ his bare feet brushes against Baekhyun’s ankles.

 

Baekhyun shrieks at the sudden coldness against his skin and slaps Chanyeol for this, complaining about the iciness of his feet.

 

“Why don’t you wear socks, you idiot?”

 

“Aw, but it’s better to have my feet be warmed by you,” Chanyeol whines back. On cue, he wiggles his feet on the back of Baekhyun’s knees. “Ahh, so warm.”

 

“I hate you,” Baekhyun says but there’s really no bite in there.

 

“But you love me!” Chanyeol snuggles closer to Baekhyun, making kissy faces he probably would regret in the morning.

 

“Get offㅡ mmmㅡ me!”

 

Baekhyun kicks Chanyeol off the bed, gasping at the same time Chanyeol is grunting. Then quickly, before Chanyeol gets up, Baekhyun wraps himself in his blanket like a burrito. His sleepiness is definitely lost by now, the mood too playful to pass.

 

“You did  _ not _ have to kick me off my bed,” Chanyeol groans.

 

“You asked for it!” Baekhyun says it childishly he even sticks his tongue out.

 

“Baek-burrito will have my revenge,” Chanyeol declares with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

“Oh, no…”

 

But before Baekhyun can even prepare himself, struggling at being a Baek-burrito, Chanyeol is already launching himself at him, hands poised like claws to tickle the life out of his best friend.

 

Baekhyun is squealing and screaming in a muted voice to avoid waking up the others in the dorm. He begs Chanyeol to stop, that  _ it’s enough already! _ He rolls on top of Chanyeol and gets rolled again under Chanyeol when the world stops for both of them.

 

Their heavy breathing is all the sound that filled the otherwise silent room. They’re both gazing at each other’s eyes. Baekhyun is flushedㅡ either because of that energy-consuming battle against his best friend’s tickles or the fact that he is now  _ under _ his best friend with the latter’s groin on top of his own, no one knows.

 

Chanyeol loses the eye contact to gaze down at Baekhyun’s slightly parted lips before Baekhyun tells him, “We should sleep now.”

 

Chanyeol swallows hard to resist the urge of leaning down to kiss Baekhyun and successfully detaches himself from his best friend, rolling to his side of the bed.

 

Nobody speaks for moments. The silence stretched until Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun turning to his side, his back facing Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol reflects upon himself and chastises himself over and over again for gazing down Baekhyun’s lips. Why did he even do that? Why is he being so obvious that he wants to kiss Baekhyun? Inner Chanyeol is shaking his head at him right now, blaming his stupidity and lack of self-discipline if Baekhyun will start avoiding him in the future.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s heart is just about to burst.

 

Chanyeol was so close.  _ Too close.  _ He even looked at Baekhyun’s lips as if he wanted to kiss them! Baekhyun may have been just imagining that gesture of Chanyeol, though, or is his seduction plan finally showing its results?

 

He just wants Chanyeol to kiss him first then he’ll do the rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They wake up late the next day, with Baekhyun being Baek-burrito on the cold floor and Chanyeol lying spread-eagled on his own bed, sheets a mess under him.

 

It’s a mess trying to get prepared within a short span of timeㅡ involves too many running into and out of the bathroom. They didn’t even bother closing the door anymore, even when Baekhyun was taking a bath. Well, everything has been laid out before when they were kids anyway. Chanyeol tries to avoid thinking that  _ it’s not the same. _ But Baekhyun’s milky skin keeps appearing unsolicited in his thoughts.

 

They are almost late in going to the filming location for their project. It’s six minutes to 10:30. The bus is crowded on a weekend like today and they’re cramped standing just two rows of seats away from the door. Two minutes into the ride and yup, they are now officially late.

  
The bus stops and loads a few more passengers. Baekhyun steps back and accidentally hits Chanyeol’s chest with his shoulder blades. He gets an apology out before he freezes on the spot when he feels Chanyeol’s hand settle on his hips. Baekhyun bites his lips to prevent any unwanted sound from slipping through it when he can feel Chanyeol’s crotch against his butt. He looks to his right, the side without Chanyeol’s hand on his hip, and only gets surprised when he sees Chanyeol’s biceps in his plain sight. An arm is really right there in front of him, holding on to the pole with the sleeve of his shirt clinging on the muscles. Baekhyun feels attacked and they still have around fifteen minutes before alighting. He justㅡ Baekhyun just wishes he could take a seat because all of this is making his knees turn to jelly.   
  


Meanwhile, Chanyeol behind him is trying his best to control his breathing and the pounding inside his heart. Gazing down, he can see the top of Baekhyun’s head, the dark brown strands of hair that shines when the sun hits it. And then there’s the scent of Baekhyun… so distinct from everyone else in the bus. He has always smelled baby powder on him. Baekhyun smells like a baby, and maybe he  _ is  _ one. Maybe he could be  _ Chanyeol’s baby _ ㅡ

 

Chanyeol snaps back to reality when someone from behind accidentally pushes him forward. No one even apologizes and Chanyeol just doesn’t bother with that. Because right now, Baekhyun is slightly bent in front of him and… his crotch is smothered with all this softness, like a cloud ofㅡ  _ where are his thoughts going? _

 

He straightens up and Baekhyun follows, clearing his throat. Chanyeol coughs a couple times and mutters a sorry at Baekhyun.

 

“It’s alright.” Baekhyun mumbles without looking at Chanyeol. His face is burning, too embarrassed at what just happened.

 

Chanyeol sighs to himself. He just wishes for Baekhyun to sit down so all this awkwardness with their bodies being too close would already end.   
  


The bus stops finally but there are only a few seats vacated. Baekhyun takes the one right in front of him, but Chanyeol continues standing.   
  


However, with this new arrangement, comes a new _ situation _ .

 

Baekhyun’s face is directly in front of Chanyeol’s crotch.   
  
Chanyeol gulps down the desires that spring to his mind upon the sight of Baekhyun batting his eyelashes up at him and chooses to gaze at the blurring scenery outside the window instead.

 

_ What is this, _ he thinks. It’s gotten awkward between them. When did this begin? They used to talk about everything under the sun. But perhaps there were things they chose not to broach. Chanyeol can slowly feel his best friend distancing from him, the beginnings of a lost connection. Of all people to lose in his life, he wants to keep Baekhyun the most.

 

And if keeping his best friend means hiding his feelings, then so be it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Is the kissing scene necessary?” Chanyeol asks. “It’s not even in the script!”

 

Behind the camera on its tripod, Sehun keeps snickering. Jongin beside Yixing is making this weird kissy hand gesture like he’s cheering them up.

 

Yixing sighs. “I knew your reaction would be like this so I didn’t write it in the script. But I had it planned already. We’re advocating gay rights, Chanyeol. Of course we should make it realistic!” Yixing argues with the passion of a child. “Just using a camera trick isn’t the way to it. Besides, it’s not like this is gonna be your first kiss, right?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and his face reddens so obviously it’s almost comical. Good thing nobody else is paying attention because of some fuss with the camera.

 

Baekhyun, however, turns to him with mirrored bashfulness. “Hey, Yeol. It’s okay… It’s just me, right?” In a whisper, Baekhyun adds, “You can trust me with your first kiss, alright?” 

 

Chanyeol tries to hold Baekhyun’s gaze.  _ It’s the fact that it’s  _ you _ that I’m worried about, idiot.  _ His heartbeat is accelerating again and he just wants it to stop.  _ Thump, thump, thump.  _ He just wants his feelings for his best friend to vanish.

 

If only it was that simple.

 

They get to their spots, Sehun in the right angle and ready to circle Chanyeol and Baekhyun when they start kissing.

 

Chanyeol honestly didn’t imagine his first kiss to be like this. Though there were several times he fantasized that it was Baekhyun he’d share his first kiss with, he never expected a camera to be filming them.

 

“Ready and action!” Yixing yells.

 

It’s a blur, though. Everything seems so insignificant in this moment. Chanyeol is staring into Baekhyun’s eyes but he can’t read the emotions in them. He tilts his head and starts to lean down.  _ This is gonna be his first kiss.  _ Then Chanyeol suddenly thinks about this not being  _ Baekhyun’s  _ first time and it’s suffocatingㅡ

 

Chanyeol steps back with a gasp. Can’t breathe.

 

He looks at Baekhyun and the hurt he sees on his best friend’s face is more heartbreaking than his previous thought.

 

“Baek, sorry Iㅡ”

 

“Cut!” Yixing says. He comes forward to face Chanyeol and looks him in the eye seriously. “Tell me, Chanyeol, are you against our advocacy?”

 

“N-no, I’m justㅡ”

 

“It’s okay, no need to explain. Let’s just finish the project, okay?” Yixing still smiles at him like an angel.

 

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut in the hopes of clearing his mind. However he looks at Baekhyun and finds him looking at the ground. That’s what he does when he is disheartened, Chanyeol knows. What he did was really a stupid move.

 

When he steps in front of Baekhyun again, Chanyeol reached out to caress his cheek. But Baekhyun flinched from his touch. Chanyeol thinks he deserves that, alright. He tilts Baekhyun’s face up to face him with his thumb and forefinger holding Baekhyun’s chin. They eyes looking back at him are glassy, and knowing nothing better to do, Chanyeol closes his eyes and musters up the courage to lean down. He presses his lips against Baekhyun’s. Finally.

 

There’s no movement from the two of them at first, until the inexperienced Chanyeol tries to part his lips and Baekhyun follows. Chanyeol groans softly when he feels Baekhyun’s tongue making its way inside his mouth and maybe it’s Chanyeol’s instincts leading him, but they’re now making out. His hands found a home on Baekhyun’s soft cheeks, caressing its smooth surface with his thumb.  _ How did that happen?  _

 

Baekhyun slings his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and tiptoes a bit to reach the tall man’s lips better. Their heads tilt side by side to gain a better access. Everything else gets unattended as their tongues explore each other’s mouths.

 

From a distance, Yixing yells a “Cut!”

 

It’s Baekhyun who pushes Chanyeol back after a couple of breathless moments, his eyes wide and pupils dilated.

 

“Great passion, you two. I thought you wouldn’t make it with the way you were so awkward just a while ago.” Yixing pats them both on the shoulder.

 

During the rest of the filming, Chanyeol has to remind himself and almost physically slap his palms on his eyes to stop himself from looking at Baekhyun’s lips. It’s such a task itself that he doesn’t notice the knowing smirks exchanged by Jongin and Sehun. Kyungsoo with his neutral expression on the sidelines is the usual, although he did show great acting skills during his parts as a side character.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun just wanted Chanyeol to kiss him first…

 

Did the act for their project cut it?

 

Chanyeol’s soft lips and his kiss and the way he touchesㅡ they all drive Baekhyun crazy. And desperate enough for what he’s about to do. Maybe he’ll regret it later, but he believes in living at the moment and right now, there’s only one thing on his mind.

 

They reach their dorm after a journey full of Chanyeol avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun wants to catch his gaze and maybe read his mind but halfway through the ride, Chanyeol falls asleep. His head keeps falling forward that Baekhyun decides to lean on Chanyeol’s shoulder so the latter can lean on his head. (It’s not like Baekhyun can let Chanyeol stoop down to his shoulder for a makeshift pillow because that would just be uncomfortable for the taller guy.) 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but hearing Chanyeol sigh in his sleep is enough to make him smile.

 

When they reach their stop, Baekhyun awakens Chanyeol with taps on the latter’s cheek. “We’re here now, Yeol.”

 

Without giving his best friend room to complain, Baekhyun grabs his hand and walks back to the dorm, arms brushing against each other. Baekhyun feels warmth blooming inside him. Chanyeol isn’t saying anything though, so Baekhyun just doesn’t let his hand go until they’ve reached their room. He never recalls a time they went so long without a word to each other that it’s almost suffocating right now.

 

Once inside their room, Chanyeol almost immediately lets go of Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun, though, holds onto it without planning to loosen his grip.

 

Head bowed down, Baekhyun faces his body towards Chanyeol. “I- I have something to say.”

 

Chanyeol gulps. He can feel Baekhyun’s hold on his hand tighten. “What is it, Baek? Are you okay?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. He licks his lips before mumbling under his breath, “C-can you kiss me again?” This time, he gets the courage to look up at his tall best friend.

 

It’s enough of an omen when Chanyeol retrieves his hand from Baekhyun’s grasp. Baekhyun’s hand hangs still in the air between them, empty. 

 

“I… can’t.” Chanyeol says it like he’s torn and even Baekhyun sees it but his train of thought is completely different from what Chanyeol is thinking of.

 

_ We’re not like that.  _ Chanyeol did say that before. How could Baekhyun forget? Is Chanyeol disgusted of him now? Well, Chanyeol did see how passionate Baekhyun was when they kissed that afternoon. Maybe he thinks Baekhyun to be desperate for his kiss? Or worse, maybe he thinks Baekhyun is just desperate for  _ anyone’s _ kiss. Chanyeol just rejected him so slowly because they are friendsㅡ  _ were  _ friends? But Chanyeol really doesn’t want to kiss him again. The passion Yixing saw? It was just one-sided true feelings from Baekhyun and great acting on Chanyeol’s side. It didn’t mean anything to Chanyeol, perhaps, aside from being forced to give his first kiss to Baekhyun all because of a project… Baekhyun read everything wrong from the beginning, of course he did. Why did he even think that Chanyeol avoiding eye contact with him at the bus on the way home was an indication of Chanyeol reciprocating his feelings? All this time that Baekhyun thought they had awkward sexual tension, it was just actually Chanyeol being disgusted at him. This could be the downfall of their friendship. All because Baekhyun assumed all the wrong things.  _ What the absolute fuck. _

 

Baekhyun can’t face Chanyeol anymore. He just hopes his  _ best friend  _ can’t hear the sound of his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

 

Chanyeol in his own mind is torn with the request Baekhyun just asked him. He only thought about scenarios like this in his daydreams and they were never  _ this  _ insane. Never felt like a zoo having a rampage in the pit of his stomach.The only reason Chanyeol is holding back his desires for his best friend is for the sake of their friendship. But can he say he can’t kiss Baekhyun for fear of losing his self-control? The problem is with himself, not Baekhyun, and Chanyeol is still trying to find the right words to say that without ruining their friendship.

Maybe there’s really no other way to this than Baekhyun pulling out his last card. This isn’t just about kissing Chanyeol anymore, it’s pushing their friendship to the next level, or perhaps to its limits. Baekhyun asks himself if it’s worth it, if he’s really desperate enough to do this…

 

So after a stretch of silence, it seems like Baekhyun is looking for his heart to get broken into a million tiny pieces now when he says, “Let’s be friends with benefits.”

 

The world freezes. Baekhyun can already taste regret on the tip of his tongue.

 

“B-Baekhyun, w-whatㅡ”

 

Baekhyun just did itㅡ he just ruined their friendshipㅡ

 

“Baekhyun, you deserve more than that…” Chanyeol says.

 

Baekhyun wants to cry. There are tears welling in his eyes. “Y-you don’t know that, Yeol.” He inhales a deep breath but it turns into a sniff.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Yeol. I want you. I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I’m probably doing that now anyway.” Baekhyun doesn’t want Chanyeol to see him crying because of this. Without thinking, he just launches himself into Chanyeol’s chest and hides his face there as his tears roll down his cheeks. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

 

That’s when Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s arms hugging him back. “You won’t lose me, Baek.”

 

“Yeollie,” Baekhyun whimpers as he tightens his clutch on Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

They stay like that for a moment. Just peaceful and quiet save for Baekhyun’s occasional sniffling. And even when that faded to sheer silence, Chanyeol lets go.

 

He steps back just enough to look down at Baekhyun’s wet face and wipes the drying tears with his thumb. Smiling softly at his best friend, he leans down and closes his eyes. He kisses Baekhyun on the forehead. “I’ll always be by your side, Baek,” he whispers.

 

Chanyeol then kisses Baekhyun on the lips. Softly but deeply. Just a peck until they open their mouths and their tongues get mixed up. It’s a mess trying to get to the bed with Baekhyun advancing forward to push Chanyeol to the direction of his own bed which is the closest from where they are.

 

After Chanyeol sat down on the bed, he pulls Baekhyun down on his lap. When they part from their kiss to breathe, both of them are flushed and panting. Chanyeol says, “Let’s do what you want, okay?” and that’s how they begin.

 

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol to lie down on the bed and he takes the reins for Chanyeol’s first time. If somebody said Chanyeol would get laid the same day he got his first kiss, both of them would have laughed. But it’s happening and while Baekhyun still has his doubts if his best friend really wants this, Chanyeol is sure about it. Baekhyun is tugging at Chanyeol’s shirt, pushing it upwards to reveal the torso he’s been discreetly ogling when Chanyeol changes in the room. After nipping at Chanyeol’s lower lip, Baekhyun moves on to dropping open-mouthed kisses on Chanyeol’s neck, down to his chest where he licks on Chanyeol’s pebbled nub. When he gets a moan from Chanyeol, Baekhyun starts brushing his thumb against the other nub.

 

From where Baekhyun is sitting on Chanyeol’s crotch, he can feel his best friend’s member poking his butt. He can’t help it when he starts grinding on it while biting his lower lip, giving Chanyeol a view that sends him to the clouds. Gulping hard, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s waist to guide him with the pace. Baekhyun’s hand reaches behind himself to grope Chanyeol’s crotch, making him groan.

 

Not long after, their clothes are found discarded on the floor or hanging on the edge of the bed, unattended. Baekhyun is naked on top of Chanyeol, giving his best friend a show and working himself open. It’s nothing compared to Chanyeol’s fantasiesㅡ Baekhyun’s beauty is ethereal as he keeps gasping Chanyeol’s name like a prayer. They’re both sticky with lube and traces of saliva from all the kisses planted on every surface of the skin they can reach.

 

“I want you. Yeol.”

 

And then it’s all a jumble of moans and gasps of  _ Chanyeol _ ’s groans of  _ Baekhyun _ ’s when Chanyeol is fully inside Baekhyun. Their first time isn’t full of frenzy but rather packed with the elegant rolls of Baekhyun’s hips and Chanyeol’s hands touching him everywhere. Baekhyun almost sounds like he’s sobbing, but at the moment, everything is just overwhelming.

 

And Baekhyun can’t help it when he kisses Chanyeol for the longest that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They do it for the second time just days later, against the door of their dorm room because Baekhyun has been teasing Chanyeol all day and a man could only take so much. While they’ve managed to hide it from their friends especially those two who made them awkward with each other before, it won’t be long till they find out if Baekhyun keeps provoking Chanyeol in public. Gestures like touching Chanyeol under the table, Baekhyun’s palms too close to the crotch and fingers crawling to the insides of Chanyeol’s thighsㅡ Chanyeol chokes on his own spit whenever Baekhyun does that. 

 

Days pass with nothing but vanilla sex and occasional teasing when they’re with their friends. That is, until Chanyeol snaps. 

 

Maybe the concealed touches in public has gotten too much to bear. Baekhyun knew what he’s doing to Chanyeol. There’s no way that he couldn’t have when Chanyeol is so riled up even by his light touches and the smiles that came with them. Chanyeol’s restraint was bound to snap one day. The moment they’re alone in the confines of their dorm room, Chanyeol exudes a dominance that Baekhyun thought only existed in his fantasies.  _ But he must have known _ . Baekhyun must have known deep down that Chanyeol has this side from the way Chanyeol has held him from the years they’ve spent as best friends. It was platonic then, maybe, but there was possessiveness in the way that Chanyeol grips his shoulder, or his hip. Baekhyun must have known from the low groans and the light bites that Chanyeol gifts him during their adventures in the sheets in the past week. Baekhyun  _ knew _ and oh, how much he wanted it.

 

“Strip, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun only whimpers, squirming at how fucking hot Chanyeol is right now.

 

“I said, strip.” Chanyeol repeats. Lust is burning in his eyes. Things are about to get rough and the thought of it makes Baekhyun moan.

 

“Aahㅡ”

 

“Don’t make me repeat it for the third time, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun finally obeys after thatㅡ strangely enjoying having tested Chanyeol’s patience. But once their clothes are completely discarded, Chanyeol’s advances have become more aggressive, making Baekhyun respond with equal passion. Chanyeol’s thrusts are harder and deeper. Baekhyun feels infinitely better every time the tip of Chanyeol’s member hits Baekhyun’s bundle of nerves. Hopefully no one else in their floor could hear them moaning and groaning when the room is just full of it. Bruises will bloom on the skin where they grabbed hard, and on that spot on Chanyeol’s shoulder that Baekhyun has bitten. The marks on their bodies are just reminders of how mind-blowing it was.

 

None of their neighbors complains the following day, though, so all is good.

 

They fucked countless of times over the span of the semester. Chanyeol has even knelt in front of Baekhyun in the D building restroom stall to blow him. They both can be quite adventurous sometimes.

 

The last time they did it was a week later after that, to relieve the stress from so many exams. Slow and lazy sex was due. They’re still up with being just best friends with benefits, but maybe not too long after this. That time was when Chanyeol finally said the four words back to Baekhyun.

 

“I want you, too.”

 

All the strength leaves Baekhyun’s body and he slumps against Chanyeol’s, hugging him as they chase their climaxes. A couple of heartbeats later, Baekhyun spills all over their torsos.

 

In between pants trying to catch their breaths, Baekhyun hears Chanyeol say, “I’ll stay with you for as long as you want me to, Baek.”

 

And Baekhyun thinks, he should have asked his best friend to be his  _ boyfriend _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Baekhyun walks around the campus with a heavy heart. He doesn’t want to face Chanyeol in this state yetㅡ not when he’s still coming to terms that he’s actually falling in love with his best friend. Chanyeol would be, undoubtedly, the perfect boyfriend, ideal partner for kissing and fucking and doing lovey-dovey things together. 

 

Upon reaching the cafeteria, Baekhyun spots Kyungsoo sipping his iced coffee alone on a table for two. They only had the elective class together but they did work on a project so maybe he could sit down with the lonesome guy.

 

“Hey, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo just lifts his gaze to look at him for a moment before looking back at his iced coffee. 

 

“Can I talk to you about something?”

 

Kyungsoo finally puts his beverage down. “About class?” 

 

“Nah, more like an advice.” Baekhyun says immediately. “For a friend, I mean.”

 

“Alright. Let me hear it.”

 

Talking to Kyungsoo about this is a great idea, Baekhyun thinks, because the guy barely knows him and Chanyeol. Plus, he’s not like those two idiots who always tease Baekhyun when they have the chance. Anyway, he’d be disguising himself as a friend so he wouldn’t be discovered immediately.

 

“I have this friend, who likes his best friend. Well, my friend was already attracted to this guy in the first place, he just wasn’t sure if his best friend liked him the same way, you know?” At this, Kyungsoo nods to show he’s paying attention. “But then, something happened, and now they became friends with benefits.” Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo’s reaction to this, but if there is anything, Kyungsoo doesn’t show it. “The problem is that… my friend is starting to fall in love with his best friend... And he wants to be more than just what they are now.”   
  


“Couldn’t your friend just say his feelings towards his best friend?”

 

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with mouth agape. “Soo, it’s not that easy! First, I- I mean, my friend is gonna put their friendship on the line if he does that, right? And what if his best friend doesn’t want to date him? Doesn’t have feelings for him that way?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs and takes a sip of his coffee before continuing. “Baekhyun, I may not know you guys well but I’m pretty sure Chanyeol is a decent person and a good friend. Just talk to him.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen comically. He sputter, “Wh-what? Who said anything about Chanyeol? Iㅡ”

 

“You’re both so obvious when we did our projectㅡ being awkward at first and then passionately kissing each other like that.”

 

Baekhyun’s face falls. “Iㅡ We’re notㅡ”

 

“You know, what you guys are doing is just a temporary solution to what your bodies tell you to do instead of answering your feelings for each other. You’re just giving in to your lust instead of doing something about both of your feelings. What if Chanyeol starts liking another person?”

 

At that, Baekhyun is rendered speechless.

 

“You should think about that.”

 

Kyungsoo stands up from his seat and bids him a goodbye, leaving Baekhyun alone to his own thoughts.

 

In the end, Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo’s advice to think about his relationship with Chanyeol. These past few days has been difficult with the tall guy always around him. Baekhyun can’t think straight when Chanyeol has two fingers up his ass and scissoring him to completion. Neither can he do that when he’s choking with Chanyeol’s member filling his mouth. That’s why he decides he needs some space. Their friendship is on the line here, he can’t just rush into decisions. Can he live with being just a fuck buddy? Or can he risk losing his friendship with the person that matters to him the most?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol isn’t stupid not to know that Baekhyun has been avoiding him. What he doesn’t know, though, is  _ why  _ Baekhyun is doing that. Chanyeol didn’t do anything wrong, right? He couldn’t recall doing anything remotely offensive, but why is Baekhyun not replying to his messages?

 

Just yesterday he said he wanted Baekhyun, too. Just yesterday, it felt like a dreamㅡ it felt like he was Baekhyun’s boyfriend… Is that it? Did Baekhyun find his display of affection suffocating? Chanyeol just feels frustrated that Baekhyun isn’t saying anything about all of this.

 

But that’s just it, right? They’re just best friends who fuck each other in their spare time. Baekhyun has no obligation towards him whatsoever. Why should he answer to Chanyeol’s frustrations? Chanyeol pouts, thinking that Baekhyun should at least do that for the sake of their friendship....

 

The dorm room never felt this empty before. Chanyeol is on his bed, staring at Baekhyun’s space as if his gaze could bring his best friend into the room. He misses Baekhyun so muchㅡ it’s not even that long since the last time they’ve seen each other but being ignored like thisㅡ the absence makes the heart grow fonder.

 

It looks like fate is playing into Chanyeol’s hands, though, when the door opens and Baekhyun comes in. Chanyeol has never been quicker to get out of his bed. Immediately, he hugs Baekhyun who returned the embrace almost instantly. Baekhyun’s tight grip on Chanyeol’s shirt means that something is probably wrong.

 

Chanyeol tilts Baekhyun’s face up after parting from the hug. He searches Baekhyun’s eyes but his best friend is only looking at his throat. “Baek, you know you can tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Baekhyun’s lower lip only juts in a pout.

 

Chanyeol leans down and kisses him. He can’t help it if those lips of his best friend are so tempting.

 

Baekhyun responds to it like its his second nature. Chanyeol smiles into the kiss, hoping to comfort Baekhyun with his lips and his touches. He tugs at the hem of Baekhyun’s sweater, pulling it upwards to undress Baekhyun when they part from the kiss. Chanyeol bends lower to trace open-mouthed kisses on Baekhyun’s neck, licking at his collarbones until Baekhyun moans and freezes. A split second after that and Chanyeol is pushed away forcefully by Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol’s wide eyes are full of disbelief after what Baekhyun just did. He tightens his clutch on Baekhyun’s sweater, wishing he can draw some strength from the piece of garment.

 

“Baekhyun, whatㅡ”

 

“Chanyeol, please. I can’t do this right now.”

 

“Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol is just concerned. But the thought that Baekhyun will be dropping him after this makes Chanyeol gulp in fear.

 

However, he gets no reply when Baekhyun starts walking away. Chanyeol remains motionless staring at Baekhyun’s bare back after just getting ignored like that. Is his fear coming to reality? Before he can allow that to happen, he grabs Baekhyun by the wrist. “Baekhyun, waitㅡ”

 

When Baekhyun turns around to face Chanyeol, his face is evident with traces of confusion. “I need time to think, Chanyeol-ah.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart clenches as his grip loosens. This is driving him insane. He needs to have some answers. “Baekhyun, why are you avoiding me?” No answer. “Tell me if you don’t want me anymore.” He tried so hard not to, but his voice still cracked at the end.

 

Chanyeol just feels unbelievable sadness. To think that this may be where their friendship would end… He knew being friends with benefits wouldn’t work out yet he still gave in. He’s not only losing his love but also his best friend.

 

Baekhyun proceeds to his closet to get a change of clothes. After putting on a new sweater, he grabs a coat. Wait, a coat? 

 

“Baekhyun, I swear if you leave that door without giving me your reasons I’ll consider our friendship over.” A needle dropping on the floor could be heard from the silence that follows. Chanyeol didn’t mean what he just said. Chanyeol’s stupid mouth spoke without consulting his brain and heart. Chanyeol may have just made the biggest mistake in his life (and that’s saying something).

 

Baekhyun stops in his tracks to the door, at least. Chanyeol sees him take a deep breath and exhales. “I just need some time to think,” is what Baekhyun leaves him with before going out of the room. 

 

It feels like hours of Chanyeol just staying still on the spot. Baekhyun’s sweater feels heavy in his grasp. Did he really just let Baekhyun go, though? Just like that? Yes, because his legs have turned to fucking lead and he can’t move his limbs. 

 

Chanyeol heaves the heaviest sigh he’s released since forever. But the unsettling twist in his chest hasn’t gone away yet. He hasn’t even realized tears were rolling down his cheeks until he heard himself sniff. Touching his cheek with his free hand, Chanyeol finds his fingers getting damp. He sluggishly walks back to his bed and maybe sleep the heartbreak away. He doesn’t have any appetite for dinner now.

 

Lying down on his bed just feels empty without Baekhyun by his side. Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s sweater to his face and smothers himself with it. Inhaling Baekhyun’s distinctive smell that stuck on it lessens the loneliness a bit but still, nothing is better than his presence. Chanyeol turns on his side to curl up in a fetal position, holding Baekhyun’s sweater to his nose. A realization hits himㅡ he can’t let Baekhyun slip away from his fingers. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend, and he hopes it isn’t too much to ask for Baekhyun to stay by his side. If he wants their relationship to work, he needs to see it as a two-way street. It can’t always be Baekhyun who’s gonna keep advancing towards him, what if his best friend would have second thoughts like what’s happening right now? Chanyeol should meet him halfwayㅡ do his part in holding on to what they have. And he’ll do that as soon as Baekhyun returns. For now, he would give his best friend some space and would have to do with cuddling Baekhyun’s sweater. It calms him at leastㅡ Baekhyun’s scent. 

 

He drifts off to sleep like that, occasionally waking up in random hours to think about how much he misses his best friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s five in the morning when Baekhyun decides to come back to the dorm. He really didn’t need so much time to think about it because in the end, the heart wants what it wants and in his case, it’s his best friend. 

 

The room is dark when he arrives, though, and Chanyeol is definitely still sleeping so Baekhyun tries to tiptoe his way around the room, removing his coat and carelessly throwing it by the end of his bed. Then he silently walks across the room to where Chanyeol lies on his bed like a cherub curled on his side. Ah, the sight is too cute it makes Baekhyun’s heart ache with want. Upon a closer look, however, something caught Baekhyun’s eye amidst the darkness of the room that makes him gaspㅡ

 

The sweater he was wearing yesterday is in Chanyeol’s arms, close to his nose.

 

Baekhyun’s breathing quickens as his heart starts thundering against his ribs. He can’t think straight now, though he’s already done a lot of thinking before coming back here. And he has come to a conclusion that he could begin confessing to Chanyeol with a kiss. The guy’s still asleep but Baekhyun’s currently overflowing with so much emotion right now…

 

He leans down to kiss Chanyeol’s forehead, gently and just the softest brush of his lips against the skin so he wouldn’t wake Chanyeol up.

 

Straightening up, Baekhyun goes back to gazing at Chanyeol, memorizing the shape of his face, the slope of his nose, the almond-shaped eyes, the plump cheeks, the protruding ears… He gently holds Chanyeol’s lower lip between his thumb and index finger, the softness so tempting to kiss. Not able to help it any longer, Baekhyun leans in closer to Chanyeol’s face. His lips are aiming for those lips he missed so much because of his stupidity. When he is so close already, he pauses midway to observe the lashes resting on Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

Then Chanyeol opens his eyes suddenly.

 

Baekhyun’s sharp inhale of breath and widening of eyes are the only indications of his shock. He’s just as frozen as Chanyeol is, both of them just staring at each other’s eyes without moving or pushing the other away.

 

It’s a spur of the moment decision when Baekhyun shuts his eyes and smashes his lips against Chanyeol’s.

 

Baekhyun is panting so hard when he parts from the kiss, straightening up and ready to hide under his own blankets because of how embarrassed he is.

 

He should have known Chanyeol isn’t playing games with him right now. Baekhyun plops back on Chanyeol’s bed when his best friend caught his wrist and pulled him back.

 

“Honestly, Baekhyun, what do you want?” Chanyeol’s tone is full of confusion and frustration that Baekhyun becomes all the more anxious to confess. He almost sounds like he wants to pull his hair out of his scalp. “First, you wanted us to fuck. We fucked. Then you suddenly avoid me and reject me. And now you just kissed me. What are you doing with me, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun’s lips are quivering too much to be able to answer that and explain himself. He just continues to sit silently with his head bowed down to avoid Chanyeol’s burning stare.   
  


Chanyeol straightens up to lean closer to Baekhyun. In his deep voice, he asked a question stated monotonously, “What do you want to happen to us, Baek?”

  
Baekhyun gulps, but still remaining quiet like a child.   
  
“Don’t make me ask for a third time, Baekhyun.”   
  
Finally, Baekhyun looks up to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. “I don’t wanna be friends with you, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol’s face falls, and Baekhyun thinks that was an awful way to start.

 

After taking a deep breath, Baekhyun spills his true feelings, the thoughts he’s spent the entire night mulling over. “I don’t wanna be  _ just friends _ with you, even after we’ve started this relationshipㅡ  _ especially _ after we’ve been fuck buddies... I realized I’ve fallen in love with you, Yeol, and I want to be more than friends now. I felt like… we weren’t just fucking each other but… w-we were making love every time you touch me…” Baekhyun at this point is redder than a tomato. “And it made me realize that I don’t simply want you, I like you… and I’m falling in love with you harder than I thought.”

 

When Chanyeol is just sitting there not saying anything nor moving, Baekhyun bites his lower lip anxiously and asks the question he’s been waiting to ask.

 

“So, can I be your boyfriend?”

 

The moment he finishes saying that is also the exact time Chanyeol flings himself over Baekhyun, sending the smaller guy to lie down on his back while being smothered with his embrace.

 

“Fucking hell, Baek, you made me worried!” Chanyeol straightens up, sitting on Baekhyun’s thighs as he continues speaking. “All this time I was thinking you would unfriend me but you were actually falling in love with me?”

 

Unexpectedly, Chanyeol leans down and drops butterfly kisses on every inch of Baekhyun’s face. He plasters his palms on Baekhyun’s cheeks, ready to punch those puppy lips with his own. 

 

“I love you, you know? And definitely not just as a friend. I told you, let’s do whatever you want. So you’re my boyfriend now, Baek, and we’re going on a date today.”

 

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun like there’s no tomorrow.

 

Huffing, Baekhyun pushed his best friend away. “Then let me shower before we go out.”

 

“No, I’ll wash you later. But first, I’ll mess you up.”

  
  


  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE. next semester.   
  
“Hey, guys!” Baekhyun walks into the cafeteria after spotting Sehun and Jongin in one booth. He squeezes himself between the two friends who made space for him.   
  
“Baekhyun, long time no see!” Almost immediately, Baekhyun is attacked with a hug on his arm.   
  
“Shut up Sehun, we literally had Sociology together yesterday.”   
  
“But you didn’t even say hi to me yesterday.”   
  
“Aww, does our Sehunnie miss me that much?”   
  
Jongin mimics Sehun and pulls Baekhyun’s free arm into an embrace. “You don’t hang out with us anymore, though. We have a right to feel bad about it. What kind of friend are you?”   
  
Baekhyun shrugs. “Just been busy these days.”    
  
“What’s up with you and Chanyeol these days? Always running around with each other.”   
  
“Just the usual. Homeworks. Hanging out.”   
  
“You mean banging,” Sehun jokes.   
  
“What the hell, Sehun! I did not raise you up to be like that.”   
  
“You two finally fucking each other?”   
  
“Where do you guys even get these wild ideas from?!”   
  
Both Sehun and Jongin just shrug. “We made a bet and I really need some cash right now.”   
  
“How sad.” Baekhyun makes a pitying expressionㅡ completely ignoring the fact that his friends just made a bet about himㅡ before brightening up again. “Anyway, speaking of my best friend, well... Chanyeol  _ did _ ask me if he could put his dick inside my ass in exchange for a pair of Balenciaga.”   
  
Both aren’t bothered with Baekhyun’s crude way of speaking anymore, having gotten used to it over the break. “So what did you say?”   
  
“Of course I said no! What do you think of me?” Baekhyun looks offended.   
  
Sehun and Jongin goes back to drinking their coke.    
  
“Anyway guys, look at my new shoes!”   
  


“They’re ugly, though,” Jongin mutters under his breath.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/byunpeaches)


End file.
